Jill Sobule
during a concert in Seattle]] Jill Sobule (born January 16, 1961 in Denver, Colorado) is an American singer-songwriter best known for the then-controversial song, "I Kissed a Girl", and for "Supermodel" from the soundtrack of the hit 1995 film Clueless. History She released her debut album, Things Here Are Different, in 1990. Over the next sixteen years, she would go on to record five more records, three EPs and a greatest hits compilation. Though her albums are often critically acclaimed, Sobule remains more of an underground artist, playing for fans across the United States in smaller, more personal settings. In 2000, Sobule joined Lloyd Cole's short-lived band The Negatives. In late 2003, Sobule joined the "Tell Us the Truth" tour, an anti-war, anti-Bush administration collaboration with Billy Bragg, Tom Morello (as The Nightwatchman), Mike Mills, Janeane Garofalo, Steve Earle, and Boots Riley. In 2004, she played one of the five leads in the film Mind The Gap. In recent public appearances, Sobule has expressed interest in compiling a live album, in addition to releasing a new studio disc. Music Sobule uses both satire and personal experience to sing about sexuality, depression, war, abandonment, and greed. Many of her songs incorporate humor into their narrative. Generally, her songs are unconventionally folk-like, using horn arrangements, for example, not usually found in tracks recorded by mainstream artists. In 2006, Sobule met Julia Sweeney, the actress, writer and commedienne, and started performing the "Jill and Julia Show", a compilation of songs and stories. They performed at the James Randi Educational Foundation meeting in Las Vegas on January 19, 2007. Discography Studio albums *''Things Here Are Different'' (1990) *''Jill Sobule'' (1995) *''Happy Town'' (1997) *''Pink Pearl'' (2000) *''The Folk Years 2003-2003'' (2004) (Independent Release) *''Underdog Victorious'' (2004) Compilations *''I Never Learned To Swim: Jill Sobule 1990-2000'' (2001) (Best of Compilation) EPs *''It's the Thought That Counts'' EP (2000) (Independent Release) *''Be Mine... Please'' EP (2001) (Independent Release) *''It's the Thought That Counts (Re-issue)'' EP (2005)'' (Independent Release)'' Singles *1990: "Too Cool to Fall in Love" *1990: "Living Color" *1995: "I Kissed a Girl" *1996: "Good Person Inside" (Radio Version) *1996: "Supermodel" (Radio Remix) *1997: "Bitter" (PG-13 Edit) *1997: "When My Ship Comes In" (Edit) *2000: "One of These Days" (Radio Version) *2000: "Rainy Day Parade" *2001: "Stoned Soul Picnic" *2004: "Cinnamon Park" (PG Edit) Soundtrack appearances *1995: "Supermodel" from Clueless *1996: "Where Do I Begin" from The Truth About Cats & Dogs *1996: "Truth Is You Lied" from Grace of My Heart *1996: "The Secretive Life" from Harriet the Spy *1999: "Rainy Day Parade" from Mystery Men *2003: "Tel Aviv", "Nothing Natural", "Bitter", "Somewhere in New Mexico", "Freshmen", and "Vrbana Bridge" from Mind the Gap *2005: "Love Is Never Equal" from Jenny McCarthy's Dirty Love Various artist compilations *1992: "Too Cool to Fall in Love" from An Elpee's Worth of Productions *1995: "The Jig Is Up" from Grooves: Volume 8 *1995: "Good Person Inside" and "The Man in the Boat" from Spew *1995: "Merry Christmas from the Family" from You Sleigh Me *1997: "Stoned Soul Picnic" from Time and Love: The Music of Laura Nyro *1997: "I Will Survive" from In Their Own Words and from Hard Rock Live *1998: "Saddest Day of the Year" from A Christmas to Remember *1999: "Just a Little Lovin'" from Forever Dusty *1999: "Sunrise, Sunset" from Knitting on the Roof *2000: "Rainy Day Parade" from New Talent Spotlight Volume 2 *2000: "I Kissed a Girl" from K-TEL Pop Alternative *2004: "Don't Let Us Get Sick" from Enjoy Every Sandwich: The Songs of Warren Zevon B-sides *1995: Queen of Spades (from the Supermodel single) *1997: Loveless Motel (from the Bitter single, later included on album Pink Pearl) *2000: Lucy at the Gym (from the When My Ship Comes In single, later included on album Pink Pearl) Unreleased *2000: "Youthful Indiscretions" *2003: "Nothing I Can Do" (from the off-Broadway production Prozac and the Platypus) *2004: "Perry St." (from the Underdog Victorious recording sessions) *2004: "Let's Get Back Together" (from the Underdog Victorious recording sessions) *2004: "Mickey and Me" (from the Underdog Victorious recording sessions) *2004: "Western Skies" *2004: "Blue America" *2006: "Bobbie Gentry" *2006: "Manhattan in January" *2006: "The End of Love" *2006: "San Francisco" *????: "While You Were Sleeping" *????: "Billy's Thing" *????: "Small Things" *????: "Mom" *????: "My Life Uncovered" *????: "Ready for the Rapture" *????: "Red Purse" *????: "Texas" *????: "Money Shot" *1999: "Everybody's Queer" with Richard Barone (from the movie "Next Year In Jerusalem) *????: "Bloody Valentine" *????: "Don't Fuck With Me" *????: "The Most Miserable Girl in the World" *????: "Ritalin Kid" Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:American bloggers Category:American female singers Category:American singer-songwriters Category:Bisexual musicians Category:Jewish American singers Category:LGBT musicians from the United States Category:People from Denver Other * Clouds Over Eden (1994) -- Richard Barone *''The Negatives'' (2000) - Lloyd Cole and The Negatives *''Unfabulous'' -- TV show soundtrack *''Almost Fell'' -- Bonus track on the Borders edition of Underdog Victorious *''So Jill'' -- Tribute song written & performed by Jane Wiedlin, Lloyd Cole & Charlotte Caffey External links *Official Site *Jill Sobule's Blog on The Huffington Post *FanSite *Podcast Interview on TheFlux.tv Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:American bloggers Category:American female singers Category:American singer-songwriters Category:Bisexual musicians Category:Jewish American singers Category:LGBT musicians from the United States Category:People from Denver